<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Has Passed Away by Viodetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910930">The Time Has Passed Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta'>Viodetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone on the Dream SMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, L’manberg, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A history recap of the Dream SMP on the Doomsday of L’manberg.</p><p>Yes this is another historic document don’t judge me I like writing historic documents.<br/>Follow me on Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Viodetta0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Historic Documents</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps can be heard as Technoblade and Tommy walk close to the community house. Being invisible helps the two to sneak into the mess, and come to the center. The argument rages on with Dream and Tubbo arguing. At last, Tommy can’t stand it, he removed the effect of the invisibility potion, and joined the argument. Everyone on the server is watching, as the friendship breaks between Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy, realizing he had done the wrong thing and also hurt his friend, quickly joins back to the side of the countrymen of L’manberg. But it was too late, Tubbo had given the disc to Dream. Techno, seeing Tommy’s betrayal, teamed up with Dream, and declared war against the countrymen. Giving the countrymen one last day to prepare for war, Dream and Techno exit out of the mess, leaving everyone in shock.</p><p>While the countrymen gather to decide what they do next, Techno leads Philza to his wolf army. Phil was amazed by what he saw, the wolves are sitting there, waiting for their next order, ready to shed anyone to pieces. Meanwhile, the countrymen argue about Ranboo, who was helping both sides. Being considered as a traitor, Ranboo runs out of the mess and goes into his panic room. The countrymen welcomed Tommy’s return, as they took their last day to protect their nation.</p><p>The war broke out as Technoblade led his wolf army to the battlefield. Both Dream and Technoblade are ready to destroy L’manberg and make it fall apart. The countrymen fought against the two with everything they had, but it wasn’t much. The two gods seem to be invincible and immortal. No matter how hard the countrymen try, the results always turn out that they lose their lives. With a surprise, Technoblade started to spawn withers. The war became harder as countless withers attacked everyone. </p><p>The battle rages on, as tnt starts to rain from the sky. Dream has built an immense tnt launcher above L’manberg, and creating holes and damage to everyone. Tommy, Tubbo, and Technoblade reach the point where they come to negotiate. All of them had their own point of view, and the negotiation ended unhappy with Tommy and Tubbo dying countless times.</p><p>As the countrymen gather on the obsidian, everything is dead silent. Raindrops falling from the sky, and tnt raining from launchers. Things changed, tremendously in fact. The glory of L’manberg is nowhere to be seen, as everything turned to ashes and shambles. Nothing was left, except for the helpless countrymen. They lost, lost completely, everything they had is gone. Sadness and pain spreads between everyone, as no one says anything. A slight breeze flows by as ghostbur floats into the ruins. Seeing all the destruction that the anarchists had done, he fell with his own creation. L’manberg has now fallen, completely ruined and no way to be rebuilt. Even though ghostbur tries to stay cheerful as he always is, Tommy tells him that they have completely lost. Pain grasps Ghostbur and hears that Phil was teaming with the anarchists too. He lost everything, his nation, his father, his friend, and his faith. The anthem rises for the last time, as tears and raindrops fall from the countrymen’s faces. No one knew what to do next or what to hope next. L’manberg’s time has passed away, and its glory has fallen to ashes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thoughts, yes again thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes I know this one is short, I tried to extend it as long as possible buy failed to do it. I feel like the wars of L’manberg or any war on the server shouldn’t be forgotten, they are very important to both the employ and the story. This war is one of the most important and sad ones on the SMP, so I decided to write a recap of it. I’ll write more actual fanfics and historic documents as well, but again I just started writing so please excuse my bad writing. Have a nice day or night, and enjoy the SMP.</p><p>GLORY TO L’MANBERG ITS A NATION THAT NEVER DIES IN MY HEART!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>